Fancy Meeting You Here
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: College!AU. James and Regulus meet in an unusual place.


**Title:** Fancy Meeting You Here  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Regulus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 793  
 **Summary:** College!AU. James and Regulus meet in an unusual place.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gift Giving Gala - Written for Jas - **Prompts -** [Pairing] James/Regulus / [Prompt] College! AU / [Object] Handcuffs

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Jewel Day Challenge - Rutile Quartz - Necklace: Write a muggle!AU

* * *

Regulus was led to the jail cell in handcuffs. When he got the cell, he saw that the one he would be staying the night in already housed one person, a man with wild hair that looked like he never ran a comb through it.

The man watched from his cot; his hazel eyes were curious as the cell door opened.

Regulus was pushed inside and the cuffs were taken off, and the door was closed, locking the two of them together in close quarters.

"Fancy meeting you here," Regulus snarked.

"I know you," the man piped up.

Regulus arched an eyebrow. "I doubt it. I do my best to not get arrested."

"Hey, I don't usually get arrested either. Anyways, we have Freshman History together."

Regulus looked at the man as if he was crazy. "How do you know? It's in a lecture hall with like 300 students."

"You always sit in the front roll, and I always pass you to go to the very back."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. So, if you don't make it a habit to get arrested, why are you here tonight?" he asked as he took a seat on the cot that wasn't being used by the other man.

"If someone is going to ask my why I'm in jail, they usually ask me what my name is first," the man joked.

Regulus gritted his teeth. This guy reminded him way too much of his idiot brother. "Fine. What's your name?"

"James Potter. And yours?"

"Regulus Black."

"Black? Do you have a brother named Sirius?"

"Unfortunately. You know him?"

"We're roommates."

"Of course you are. I was just thinking you were way too much like him," Regulus replied.

James grinned. "You two don't get along?"

"That would be the understatement of the century. In fact, I'm here because I punched him in the nose, so I'm being charged with assault."

"I can't believe Sirius is pressing charges."

"Oh, he's not. He punched me as well. Another person called the police. Sirius is here in a different cell. They thought it was prudent to keep us separated for the time being."

"Probably for the best," James agreed.

"So, you know why _I'm_ here. Why are _you_ here?"

"Drunk and disorderly behavior. I was out with a friend, Remus—"

"Remus as in Sirius' boyfriend?" Regulus interrupted.

"Remus isn't a very common name, and I doubt there's more than one in our school, so what do you think?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Continue."

"If Sirius hadn't been getting into a fight with you, I'm sure he would have been with us. Anyways, my girlfriend dumped me and I was dealing with it by getting drunk. I guess I got _too_ drunk."

"You're just a walking cliché, aren't you? You got drunk because of a broken heart? Pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic. I dated this girl since high school. Even though I knew I didn't love her, I thought we'd get married."

"Why would you want to get married to a girl you don't love?" Regulus asked, honestly curious.

James shrugged. "Safe. Easy. She was familiar. Even though I knew I preferred a male body over a female body."

Regulus' eyebrows rose. "Wow. You and Sirius are a lot alike, aren't you?"

James blinked. "I told you I was gay; I think I'm still drunk."

Despite himself, Regulus found himself grinning. "I think you're still drunk, too. Does my brother know you and him share the same preference?"

James sluggishly shook his head as his eyes closed. "I never told him, but I think he might have caught him looking at a guy's arse every now and then."

"Well, maybe now you can be who you really want to be. No girl holding you back. It's time to be free and go after any male arse that catches your fancy!"

James opened his eyes and looked at Regulus. "Even if it's yours?"

Regulus didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he changed the subject, and they talked for a couple of more hours before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, when an officer came to tell them they were being released and the one night in jail was their punishment since they were both first offenders, James and Regulus looked at each other.

"So..." Regulus started, unsure of what to say.

"So, would you maybe like to get a drink with me? Preferably just the two of us?"

"It won't end with us in jail again, will it?" Regulus couldn't help but ask.

James quickly shook his head.

"Then it's a date."

"A date?" a third voice screeched.

James and Regulus looked over at a dumbfounded Sirius.

"What did I miss?" the eldest Black asked.


End file.
